goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora gets grounded for a very long time (My version)
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Dora Gets Grounded for a Very Long Time (My Version) ''is the different version of the Dora gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years video. Transcript * 12, 2017 * Dora: I made three fake openings to The Pebble and The Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest. They were released in 1941, 1951, and 1946 by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon. Time to upload them on YouTube. * Elena: Dora, what are you doing on YouTube? * Dora: Er, it's nothing, Mom. Absolutely nothing. * Elena: Be honest, Dora. I know you're up to something. * Dora: Fine. I was looking at some fake movie openings that Warren Cook made, and I decided to make a fake opening, too. I made three fake openings to The Pebble and The Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest. * Elena (Scary Voice): DORA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THREE VHS OPENINGS TO MOVIES?! YOU KNOW YOU COULD GET SUED FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOUR ACCOUNT COULD GET TERMINATED, AND YOU COULD END UP IN COURT! THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN WAS MADE BY MGM IN 1995, THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE WAS MADE BY DISNEY IN 1986, AND FERNGULLY: THE LAST RAINFOREST WAS MADE BY 20TH CENTURY FOX IN 1992, NOT PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON IN 1941, 1951, and 1946! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING IN SOME VISITORS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! * (45 minutes later after Elena calls some visitors to punish Dora and give her some discipline) * Elena: Dora, here are some visitors who will teach you a strong, strict, painful, and severe lesson. * Luna: I'm Minami Luna. Dora, how dare you make fake VHS Openings by Paramount and Nickelodeon? You know that making fake VHS openings or bootlegs could get you sued by the companies that created those movies. * Ristar: I'm Ristar. The Pebble and The Penguin was made by MGM, The Great Mouse Detective was made by Disney, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest was made by 20th Century Fox. But all three of those movies were not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. * Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker. I won't allow you to daydream about Paramount or Nickelodeon until further notice which will be on the 30th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast in 2021. * Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You will only have memories of Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. * Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you on the Naughty List for a very long time. * Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You'll only have warm water every time you take a shower. * Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warren Cook, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Movies & Shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Video Games, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Nickelodeon Live Shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Toys, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no junk food, no Mexican restaurants, no sporting events of any kind, no concerts of any kind, no annoying people with your stupid songs, and further more. * Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore birthday parties ever again, and we also won't throw you a Paramount or Nickelodeon themed party either. * Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You won't be able to go anywhere else besides school, Japanese restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. * Bernard: I'm Bernard. The only things you will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. * Dora: Oh no! I hate fruits and vegetables! * Bernard: Sorry young lady. They're the only things you'll eat until the day you die and go to Hell. * Bianca: I'm Bianca, and I agree with Bernard. * Jake: I'm Jake. You are considered the worst Nickelodeon character everyone has ever seen, Nickelodeon already cancelled your show back in 2015 because the ratings of your show went downhill which led to the destruction of the Great Nick Jr. Republic at the hands of the Japanese. * VTM on YT: I'm VTM on YT. * Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. You have to start paying attention to my franchise and to my country Japan, and that's final! * Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You are considered the worst character in Nickelodeon history. Thank goodness Nickelodeon will no longer air your abysmal TV Show across the world. * Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I will kick you in the head so painfully that you will die instantly if you force any Challenge Island Kindergartners to watch your show. * Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Start being a Dragon Ball Z fan. * Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. We Japanese people are way better than you. * Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. If you make fun of Kikko Hayashida, I will beat the total crap out of you. * Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You will become a fan of Disney and Hanna-Barbera and that is final! * Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You will watch The Lion King from now on. * Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. Start paying attention to Shimajirō. * Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. You will watch Disney movies or else Geon from King Of The Monsters will eat you. * Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You will become a Star Wars fan or else I will attack you with my lightsaber! * Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will become a Shimajirō fan or else his mom, Sakura Shimano will beat you up. * Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of the life. * Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You will also watch PBS Kids shows and Disney Junior shows as well as all four of Shimajirō's shows, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, and Cyberchase and go to Shimajirō events and concerts, Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Day event, Disney Broadways and Disney on Ice events. * Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! * Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. Real VHS openings are still way better than fake VHS openings. * Elsa: I'm Elsa. My movie, Frozen, is way better than your crappy franchise. * Anna: I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. If you make Sakurako Koinuma cry, Knuckles will punch you in the face and give you a bloody nose. * ShimmeringNight: I'm ShimmeringNight, also known as MomoYouMookSaidTimon. Dora, you will be sent to Challenge Island, Japan to learn a lesson. * Columbia: I'm Columbia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and I agree with MomoYouMookSaidTimon. * Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel from Tangled. Dora, if you make any fake VHS openings again, I will attack you with my frying pan. * TheTails GirlsJade: I'm TheTails GirlsJade. Your show doesn't deserve to be aired on Nickelodeon ever again. * Ashley Whitley: I'm Ashley Whitley. If you force me to watch your horrible show, then I will call in the Hanna-Barbera characters to go after you. * Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario. I hope that you'll be forced to do a lot of homework that is not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, doing chores and community service while everyone else is having fun. * Alan Cook: I'm Alan Cook. You'll no longer be coming to Warren's house ever again. * Catherine Cook: I'm Catherine Cook. I agree with my husband. * Basil: I'm Basil from The Great Mouse Detective. Why would you make a fake VHS opening to my movie? * Dr. Dawson: I'm Dr. Dawson. You should be ashamed about your actions and your attitude. * Olivia: I'm Olivia. You won't be coming with us to Nickelodeon Universe next summer. * Hubie: I'm Hubie from the Pebble and The Penguin. Dora, you will be in big trouble with Hollywood and all of the film distributors, and you will no longer be seeing anything that is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. * Marina: I'm Marina, and I agree with Hubie. * Rocko: I'm Rocko. You will play well-received Nintendo games along with Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Naruto and Inuyasha video games. * Crysta: I'm Crysta from FernGully: The Last Rainforest. You know my movie is from 20th Century Fox in 1992, not Paramount and Nickelodeon from 1946. * Zak: I'm Zak. You will only go to School, Sunday Worship, Night School, Summer School, Early Bedtime routine, Disney Broadways and be watching Disney movies with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. * Guardians of the Galaxy appear * Peter: Sorry we're late, guys. I'm Peter Quill, AKA the Star-Lord. The Guardians of the Galaxy and I will not tolerate your actions. * Gamora: I'm Gamora. If you beat me up for no reason, I'll call the King of the Monsters and they will beat you up. * Drax: I'm Drax the Destroyer. Don't even think about trying to kill me because if you do, I'll wreck your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff. * Groot: I'm Groot. All you need is a very good beating for making three fake openings to The Pebble and The Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective and FernGully: The Last Rainforest. * Rocket: I'm Rocket Raccoon. If you switch from Guardians of the Galaxy to Invader Zim, I'll shoot you with my gun you stupid Hispanic girl. * Mr. Game and Watch: I'm Mr. Game and Watch, and if you make a fake video game opening to Ristar, I will turn into a giant octopus to attack you. * Mario: I'm Mario, and if we ever see you kidnapping Princess Peach, then I will throw fireballs at you. * Luigi: I'm Luigi. Start paying attention to Nintendo and Disney. * Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach. If you make Mimirin Midorihara cry, I will attack you with my golf club. * Link: I'm Link from the Legend of Zelda. If you ruin the careers of Nintendo, SEGA, Universal, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Toei, MGM, Sony, BBC, Lionsgate, DiC, Nelvana, Hasbro, Viz Media, FUNimation, Discotek Media, Sentai Filmworks, ADV, Warner Bros., and other film, TV, anime, and video game companies, then you will get jumpscared by Laffo The Clown from the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Zelda: I'm Princess Zelda. If you keep causing trouble, I will perform my arrow final smash attack on you. * Pit: I'm Pit from Kid Icarus. You are in really, really, really, really, really, really, really, big trouble with not only the film industry, but also the video game industry because you said that everything is from Paramount and Nickelodeon. * Palutena: I'm Palutena. You should be in the basement, and you will also only read Shimajirō books imported from Japan and Disney books you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi... *beep*. * Marth: I'm Marth from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. I will perform my final smash, which is the critical hit on you for making fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS Openings. * Ike: I'm Ike from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I will perform the Great Aether on you if you keep on ranting on Ristar. * Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. Dora, The Great Mouse Detective, The Pebble and The Penguin, and Ferngully: The Last Rainforest were not made by Paramount. They were made by MGM, Fox, and Disney. * Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds. We're going to burn your Paramount posters and hit your head on the wall 15 times nonstop. * Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins Of Madagascar, all of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your pet Blue Whale will be killed once and for all! * Sharptooth: I'm Sharptooth from The Land Before Time 1988, Pokedex Rotom said you're not coming to the Lakeside because you do prank phone calls on Azura! * Aslan: I'm Aslan from Chronicles of Narnia. * Chanticleer: I'm Chanticleer from Rock-A-Doodle. * Freddy: I'm Freddy Ferret from Barnyard. * Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from The King of the Monsters 2. * Ray: I'm Ray from The Princess and the Frog. * Roll Light: I'm Roll Light. * Freddy Fazbear: I'm Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. * Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. * Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. * Lucina: I'm Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening. I will do the same critical hit on you if you keep messing around with Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Cyber Woo, Ray the Firefly, Freddy Ferret, Hank, Kai, Freddy Fazbear, Roll Light, Chrom, Lissa and Robin. Now, we're going to stretch you for 4 days. * is soon stretched * Dora: No! (X24) * Lucina: Good! You've been stretched. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! * Elena: Go to your room right now or else you will be sent to France and all other countries in the European Union as well as countries you do not like such as Japan, China, Taiwan, Singapore, the Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, North Korea and South Korea while everyone else is doing their usual things and all you can do is play well-received Nintendo games and watch Disney movies and shows. And starting tonight, you will watch Inside Out with Azura, the original monsters, and the monster children. *Roll: I hope Nowi the 10 year old dragon girl's crying during Bing Bong's death will teach you a lesson. * Dora: Silence, you idiots! I wish all of you were sent to the prehistoric times and thrown into a volcano or eaten by dinosaurs. * Elena: Dora, how dare you tell us to be silent and wish we were killed in the prehistoric times? That's it! * Lucina: Now we will get Azura and The King of the monsters beat you up. Azura beat Dora up! *(Azura and The King of the Monsters appears as the dramatic chipmunk tune plays) *Azura: This is what you get for uploading 3 bootleg openings. * * * * * * * * (Robbie Rotten then hides Azura and The King of the Monsters beating Dora up) * Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Trivia